My Favorite Singer
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Lucy has been upset lately and has a hard time sleeping. Will Natsu be able to cheer her up? NaLu.


**Inspired by my bad habit...when you read this, you'll know what it is ^.^' Also, this one is rather short, but sweet (hopefully you guys will think it's sweet too). It's not all lovey-dovey, but it satisfies me so…yeah. I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My Favorite Singer

Lucy turned for the seventeenth time to her nightstand, groaning. The clock read 10:34 pm. It didn't matter though. Lucy knew that she wasn't going to sleep. She hasn't slept for days…or if she has, it's been very little…

Lucy sighed and turned to the window. Natsu and Happy would be coming though it in about half an hour like they always do, but she wasn't in the mood to kick them out.

Of course, Natsu and Happy (along with the rest of Fairy Tail) had noticed that Lucy hasn't been her cheerful, but hot-tempered self lately. At first, they weren't worried. They figured that she was just embarrassed from singing in front of everyone a couple says ago (even though they all thought she was amazing). "She'll get over it in a week or so," they reckoned.

But when Lucy told Natsu and Happy to go on a mission without her, they knew it was something more…

Natsu and Happy were gone for approximately one week and Lucy _almost_ regrets not going with them: she missed them a lot.

Of course, this wasn't the issue either…

Lucy turned to her clock again: 10:36 pm. She blinked and groaned, " _Not tonight…I don't wanna mope again…not tonight._ "

An idea popped into her head…there was always that…

A little while after Lucy's mother died, she had a bad habit of staying up late listening to her iPod. She only did that to get her mind off of her mother. It took a _long_ time to break that habit.

Now that Lucy is so busy having adventures and such, she doesn't ever listen to music anymore, but tonight was an exception since she wasn't going to get any sleep anyway…

Lucy hopped out of bed and made her way over to her desk. She reached down to her second drawer and pulled out her light pink iPod nano. Lying back down, Lucy popped the ear buds in her ears and hit randomizer.

Lucy didn't hear the window open or her mysterious visitor say, "Yo Luce!" a couple of songs later, but she felt the familiar weight settle in the bed next to her and small, soft fur rub itself against her leg to get comfortable. Natsu and Happy made themselves at home (as always) and shifted back and forth until they were comfortable.

Again, Lucy was in no mood to kick them out…

Natsu stared at the ceiling for a moment before sighing and closing his eyes. He wanted to know what was wrong with Lucy, but he couldn't figure it out and he didn't wanna risk waking her up to ask.

Natsu reached down to scratch Happy behind his ears, but he had already fallen asleep. Natsu smiled down at him and shifted in bed again. He didn't blame him, they both that a long day on the way back from their mission. Natsu became motion sick (again) and ended up riding the train twice. Happy had to fly super fast (almost at max-speed) to get to him and pull him out of the window. Natsu was tired too, but he was too worried about Lucy to sleep.

A light flashed and Natsu slightly jumped, looking to see where that was coming from. He blinked to guard his eyes as Lucy hit a button on her iPod to skip a song. So she wasn't asleep after all. Natsu thought, since she didn't reply when he greeted her, that she was already asleep, but apparently she couldn't hear him because she was listening to music.

Smiling, Natsu reached over, after the light went off, to pull an ear bud out of Lucy's ear. At first, Lucy reached up to pull it back, but it was so dark, she couldn't see and almost stuck her finger up Natsu's nose.

Muttering an apology, she decided to let him do his thing as she continued to listen. She has always hated having to listen to music in only one ear, but this time she'll have to grin and bare it.

"What's this song called?" Natsu suddenly asked.

Light flashed again as Lucy squinted her eyes to see the title, "Hero."

Natsu chuckled, "I'm _your_ hero! Right?"

Lucy snickered, "Not when you break into my house all the time. That's for sure."

"Hey!"

She giggled, "Yeah, yeah! Of course you are, dumby!"

"You're weird."

"Not as weird as you."

A couple of songs passed in silence and Natsu spoke again, "Do you have any songs by Imagine Dragons?"

Lucy smiled and picked her iPod up from her bed. "Yeah! I got 'em all!" She exclaimed, quietly so she wouldn't wake Happy, and flipped through her albums to find the artist.

Natsu began to hum along with the songs as Lucy smiled, "This wouldn't happen to be your favorite band would it? Because, you know, Imagine _Dragons_?"

Natsu laughed, "You gotta point! No, but I do really like them. What's your favorite?"

"Paramore."

"Never heard of them."

Lucy gasped and turned to him, "You're insane!"

" _You're_ insane!" he rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see.

"Should I play some of theirs?"

"Nah! Stick with Imagine Dragons."

"Fine, whatever."

A few more songs went be in silence before Natsu finally asked:  
"Hey, Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"Why have you been so upset lately?"

Lucy blinked a few times before sighing and turning to him on her side.

In the dark, it looked like she turned her back to him. Natsu reached out to set a hand on her shoulder, but touched her lips instead. He could've sworn that his cheeks were glowing in the dark as he pulled his hand back. "Sorry," he muttered.

"I-it's cool…" Lucy, also blushing, replied back.

They laid there in awkwardness and Imagine Dragons playing in the background before Natsu asked again:

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

Lucy sighed. "It's nothing really-"

"You're upset. So, it's definitely something."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't go on the mission with you and Happy. It's just…that was the day my mom passed away and I wanted to visit her grave."  
"Natsu blinked. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've gone with you. We didn't have to do that mission that day."

"Yeah, I know…I'm sorry. I kinda wanted to be alone."

Natsu scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "I'm sorry about your mother, Lucy."

Lucy smiled and hugged him back. "It's okay. Thanks, Natsu."

They stayed like that for a while as Natsu began humming along with the music again. His chest vibrated against Lucy's cheek as he did and she giggled at the feel of it.

When all of Imagine Dragons' songs ended, Lucy took the ear buds out of their ears and set them along with her iPod on her nightstand, sneaking a look at the clock as she did so: 12:24 am.

Natsu was surprised when Lucy snuggled back against him and continued to hug him. "Uh…"

"Sorry! You're so warm, I can't help it!" She began to pull back, but Natsu stopped her.

"I'm okay. I don't mind."

"O-okay…"

Natsu, with his nose in Lucy's hair, could feel himself drifting off, but hearing his name perked him back up.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"What _is_ your favorite band…or singer?"

He smiled against her neck, "You."

"W-what? Me?"

"Yeah."

"But I'm not a singer."

"But you should be. You're amazing! I haven't heard anyone as good as you."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Natsu," She reached up to kiss his cheek, but again, it was dark and she couldn't see, so she accidently got the corner of his lips.

"Eek!" She blushed heavily. "I'm sorry! I didn't-"

The feeling of Natsu's lips on hers made her freeze, but then melt into him again.

Natsu pulled back with a smile and kissed her nose. "You don't have to apologize for that, Luce."

Lucy smiled back, snuggled against him more, and reached down to scratch the sleeping exceed behind the ears.

She had no trouble sleeping that night…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ta-da! I hope you all like it (even though it's really short) and have a great weekend (I don't really know what else to say…)!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
